totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro
Kuro, labeled as The Japanese Rock Guy is a character in Total Drama Oweguy. He was the winner and was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers team. He returned in Total Drama Tourism and was orignally on Team Goth. He also returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Techno Smashers team. Biography Kuro is a japanese american. His family is japanese but they moved to North America when he was a baby. Since then he's learned american culture at school and learned japanese culture from his parents. He started to like rock music when he was 10 years old and when he was 12 he started his own band. When TDI aired he enjoyed it a lot. His favorite character was Duncan. Oweguy invited him to Total Drama Hamburger later and after the Celebrity Manhunt special invited him to Total Drama Oweguy. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp Kuro was the third contestant to arrive after Chuck and Marine. He asked Oweguy why he invited them and he was upset when he asked that due to that Marine asked him that just a little while ago and shouted that he wanted contestants and that scared him. When Jasmine arrived he thought she was cool but Chuck said she was boring. After getting the group picture done they were assigned to teams and Kuro was put on the Screaming Hamburgers team. When in the cabin he was amazed that the cabin had a TV but Oweguy said that it wasn't that great due to that Oweguy spent most of the money on making the show. He also explained that the DVD player in the room was jammed by a cookie but Marine rips it apart and fixes it in seconds making him, Kuro, and Catherine stare in shock. After eating in the mess hall they prepared for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom He and Marine were the first to go for their team. When they started flying he got very scared due to that he had a fear of heights but they luckliy made it to the other side and scored two points. During the rest of the challenge they scored four more points and ended up with a total of six while the Killer Hot Dogs got only two resulting in the Screaming Hamburgers winning invincibility. After the challenge Kuro explained to Marine how he got his fear of heights. This one time he went to a nature park that was very poorly done (because it was made by Chris McLean) and he almost fell off a bridge. Marine and Catherine thought Chris would learn better. In When Fears Attack the challenge was to conquer your worst fear. Oweguy already knew Kuro's fear which made him hide under the table in embarrisment. During the challenge Kuro had to conquer his fear of heights by jumping out of a plane and probably suceeded. For the last part of the challenge Jake had to go for the Screaming Hamburgers and the Masked Warrior had to go for the Killer Hot Dogs. Kuro along with Marine and Flare thought that the Masked Warrior's fear was funny which was a fear of vacuums. Jake in the meantime had to conquer his fear of high dives. However both of them fail to conquer their fears but the Screaming Hamburgers still had more points and they win invincibility. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy, Jake woke Kuro, Marine, Flare, and Catherine so they went to the mess hall. Kuro was the first to notice that Oweguy wasn't around and Chuck then found a note. Oweguy explained in the note that he was hiding and that the first person from a team will win a reward for the whole team. The people who were awake started the challenge but Flare told his teamates not to wake the others up even thought Chuck woke his teamates up. (All except Dax). Later Kuro saw that Flare wasn't looking for Oweguy and he got upset. Flare said that he didn't want to find Oweguy and Kuro said that if they lose Flare would be eliminated but Flare said that the challenge might've been a reward challenge so he wouldn't be eliminated if they lost. Kuro then tells him to participate which Flare replies angerly and they give each other an angry glare when they left. Not much happened with Kuro afterward but unfortunetly Chuck found Oweguy first and the Killer Hot Dogs win the reward. The reward was a screening of Badminton: the Movie and Kuro was upset because he liked that movie. In Dancing with the Losers Kuro explained to the other teamates that Flare wouldn't wake them up during the previous challenge and was also nervous about Marine who was under the effects of knockout pills. The challenge was a dance contest and Kuro was one of the ones to go for his team along with Emily, Jasmine, Jake, and Yuki. During the challenge Kuro did okay and got a good score and the same happened with Yuki but Emily, Jasmine, and Jake messed up. When the Killer Hot Dogs went they did a huge group dance and did a good job and Oweguy gave them a perfect score mostly due to them forming Oweguy's head so the Screaming Hamburgers lost a second time but Kuro was safe. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals the next challenge was a camping trip on Mutant Island, an island inhabited by mutant animals. Nobody was happy but had to go anyway. While heading toward the island Kuro got grossed out when Dax peed his pants when he was scared. Upon arriving Kuro noticed that Marine put rocks in the Killer Hot Dog's camp hoping to get their winning streak back. At one point Kuro and Catherine got attacked by mutant bees but were saved by Marine and Flare. Marine thought the mask on the bee looked familiar and they then see purple clouds from somewhere. The Dark Phantom had apparently created the mutant bees and some of the other animals on the island and Marine and Flare engage it into battle while Kuro and Catherine hide. They ended up defeating it but it then sends both teams back to the camp. They both arrive at the same time resulting in a tie but the Screaming Hamburgers had to send Chad home due to getting injured by mutant beavers and geese and needing medical treatment. Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Kuro was the seventh contestant to step out of the bus. Dax was excited that they would be travel to different places but Kuro reminded him that each location will be random. When Nianah arrived Kuro said hi but she refused to talk to her. When Raven arrived he tried saying hi to her but she ended up scaring him with a mask which he didn't like. He was confused when Sparky said he was born to get humiliated. Once all of the contestants had arrived Oweguy gave them a tour of the plane. While they were in the elimination room Marine reminded Kuro to wear the parachutes when they get eliminated which he agreed to. Afterwards Oweguy announced the first place they were going to which was New York and once they got there the challenge was to get flags at the top of the Statue of Liberty by either climbing up from the outside or the inside. Kuro went inside and joined along with Marine and Jasmine taking the left stairway. It took a while but the three managed to make it to the top and made it down first making them the first three members of team one. The three were later joined by Flare and Raven completing team one. After everyone finished the challenge all the teams had been formed. Kuro was sad that Yuki wasn't with him. The team later called themselves Team Goth and Oweguy announced the next challenge which was a race through New York. After Total Drama Tourism Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Triva *Kuro was the winner of Total Drama Oweguy *Kuro recieved seven Chocolate Oweguys and was never eliminated due to being the winner *In Total Drama Tourism Kuro did not recieve any peanut bags and was the first one eliminated from his team. *Kuro is one of the friendliest contestants on the Oweguy series as shown by the many friends he has. File:Kuro.png|Kuro in Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism. KuroUserbox.png|An icon of Kuro by Fanfiction2010 Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action